


Working Relationship

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Fictober 2019 [12]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Data and Tasha don't have each other figured out yet.
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar
Series: Fictober 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540126
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Working Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day twelve: “What if I don’t see it?”

“Hold the lift!”

Data turned, head cocked, as Lieutenant Yar fell into the turbolift beside him, bouncing off the rear wall and landing on the balls of her feet. She grinned up at him as the doors slid closed, and addressed the computer, “Deck eight.”

The turbolift began to move, and the lieutenant turned to Data. “Going to your quarters?”

“Yes.” He did not look at her, keeping his gaze fixed on the turbolift wall.

Lieutenant Yar rocked back on her heels, folding her arms across her chest. “You’re not very chatty, are you? We’ve been working together a week, and you’ve hardly said a word to me.”

Data opened his mouth to respond, then thought better of it. He had overheard, recently, more than one crewmember remark in dark tones on his verbosity, usually immediately after he had walked away. He was familiar with his tendency to make humans uncomfortable, but he was still relatively new to the Enterprise. He had not expected to offend so quickly.

Lieutenant Yar nudged him. “Data? Sir?” She regarded him for a moment. “You aren’t malfunctioning, are you?”

“I am functioning within specified parameters.”

“Oh. Good.”

The turbolift slowed to a halt, and then opened, and they stepped off together. Lieutenant Yar elongated her stride slightly, Data noted, to keep pace with him. “So, you didn’t answer me,” she said.

“Your question appeared rhetorical. I did not believe it required an answer.” She had, after all, been stating facts, even if it had opened with what appeared to be a question. Data was still learning the nuances of human speech, but he believed he had not erred in this instance.

The lieutenant snorted, like she was amused. She grabbed his wrist, dragging Data to a halt and turning him so they faced each other. “Is it me?”

“Lieutenant-“

“We’re off duty. You can call me Tasha.”

“…Tasha. I do not understand your question.” Data cocked his head. “Are you inquiring if my current behavior is standard for me, or if it is a response to being in your presence?”

“Something like that.”

“Then, in rough vernacular, it is not ‘you.’”

“Then what?”

“Pardon?”

Tasha crossed her arms again, eyebrows raised. “I’ve seen you with the captain. And with LaForge. You’re not exactly this—” she waved her arms, gesturing up and down his body “—silent...wall.”

Data hesitated, and then admitted, “My mechanical nature makes certain members of the crew uncomfortable. My tendency for recitation-“

“What if I don’t see it?”

Data’s frown deepened as he attempted to parse her meaning. “See what?”

“I don’t see why it should make anyone uncomfortable. You’re a person, like anyone else.”

“But I am not…like anyone else.”

Tasha laughed, nodding in acknowledgement. “Well, that’s probably true. I just mean…don’t let them get to you.”

“I am an android, Lieutenant. No one can ‘get to me.’ I have no feelings to bruise.”

She was silent a moment, studying him. Data watched her in return. After a minute, she jerked her thumb over her shoulder, towards one of the doors off the hall. “This is me.”

Confused, Data followed her gesture, then returned his eyes to her face. “Enjoy your leisure time. I will see you tomorrow.”

“See you then.” A small smile played at Tasha’s lips, and she walked backwards towards her quarters. As he turned to continue down the hall, she called, “And Data?”

He looked back. “Yes?”

Her smile widened. “I look forward to getting to know you better. Talkative or otherwise.” Her doors opened and then swallowed her up before Data could reply, leaving him staring after her. After a moment, he resumed his journey towards his own quarters. It was funny. Data had thought he was getting a handle on human interaction. But after his conversation with the new lieutenant, it was abundantly clear that he still had quite a bit to learn.


End file.
